Daniel Clarke
Dr. Daniel Clarke was a British chemist in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. Biography Dr. Clarke was a vocal communist in England, but when the anti-communism sentiment arise in England during the McCarthyism era, he found himself exiled by his peers. Looking for new supporters and patrons he traveled to the Soviet Union in 1964, and subsequently worked under Dragovich's Nova project, where his expertise in biology and chemistry came to play, primarily to stabilize certain volatile components in the Nova-6 gas. Clarke never directly worked with Dragovich however, but knew once his work on the project was completed, Dragovich would terminate him to prevent any loose ends. Clarke, however, escaped. Although he intended to seek refuge at his brother's place in Johannesburg, until his capture by Hudson and Weaver at Kowloon City, Clarke was on the run the whole time, primarily from Dragovich's men. But even when he was on the run, his research continued, as samples of Nova-6 stored in canisters were present in his make-shift lab in Hong Kong. Although he revealed that Friedrich Steiner created Nova-6, as well as the base of operation in the Soviet Union, Clarke promised to reveal information on Nova-6 if Hudson and Weaver saved him from the Russians sent by Dragovich. They fight their way out onto the rooftops through a storm, and they are about to escape when Clarke is shot in the head by a Spetsnaz sniper before he could finish telling Hudson and Weaver details pertaining to the "numbers". Hudson then dropped his body into the alley bellow and escaped with Weaver down the sides of the buildings into the alley. Hudson and Weaver shoot their way out and escape without all of the important information Clarke could have provided for them. Gallery Clarke dossier + journal entry.jpg|Clarke's CIA file and part of journal entry. Dead Doctor.jpg|the dead doctor Shot0015q.jpg|Clarke interrogation Trivia *Dr. Clarke is voiced by English actor Gary OldmanFile:Cod7 additional cast.PNG, who also lends his voice to Viktor Reznov in both Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Clarke does not speak with any form of British accent; it may be possible that he developed his unique accent while living in Russia. *Clarke is the first person who the player actively tortures, as Hudson places glass in his mouth and punches him whilst Grigori Weaver holds him in place. The torture scene is also on the Wii version. *It's interesting to note that as well as sharing the same voice, Clarke and Reznov (after Vorkuta) look incredibly similar, more so their haircut and beard. *Clarke is described by Hudson/Weaver (whichever interrogator was speaking at the time) as a "narcissist" and a "degenerate prodigy," both of which could have led to his peers abandoning him and his affiliations with Project Nova. *Clarke is the only British character in Call of Duty: Black Ops with a speaking role other than the British commandos' regular battle dialog in Project Nova. *After Clarke dies, the player can still see his body when the player is on the rooftops, but sometimes when the player gets to ground level his body disappears. *When Clarke is shot, you can see lumps of gore flying out from his head amid the blood. This is meant to portray brains and bone being shot out. *His researching calculation can be seen on the windows of his room, his arms, and over his face. *Clarke is one of the only British characters to escape Nova-6 gas. *Clarke is one of the only British main characters to be in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Although Clarke is British, he frequently speaks Russian and has been heard saying "chyort" (Russian for "damn") several times in the game. *Despite Clarke being one of the "Masterminds" of Project Nova, he only appears, and is mentioned, in one mission, as he joined the Nova-6 research after the event of Project Nova. *He's the only affiliate of Project Nova who fights along side with the player. *His G11 appears to be fully automatic. This would be realistic, as the G11 is a selective fire weapon, in other words, capable of Semi, Burst and Automatic fire. *Clarke appears to be quite skilled at combat despite he has not taken any military training. It is possible that he started learning to fight after he learned that Dragovich is coming after him. *Clarke is obviously very bad at holding on to his guns. At the first jump the player makes (to the first weapon cache) he lets go of his handgun which drops to the ground. At his final jump he drops the G11 which is evidence that he dies soon. *Clarke holds his CZ75 as if it was a rifle. Quotes "you led them right to me!" References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:British